Best Friends Have Dirty Secrets
by wassapworld
Summary: They've been best friends since they were kids...will they finally accept their feelings for each other?


**ASUKA AND LARS FANFIC! :)**

**PURE FLUFF. WARNING :))**

* * *

I just came out of the shower when a knock came on my bedroom door.

"Asuka?" a familiar, velvet voice said. "Can I come in?"

"Sure, its open." I called from the bathroom.

I heard my bedroom door open and the shuffling of feet and plastic bags. "I bought you dinner."

I walked out of the bathroom after putting on my clothes. Lars Alexanderrson, my best friend, was standing next to the dining table, fixing the food.

"Thanks," I said.

"I knew you were alone tonight." He smirked and kissed my hair. I knew Lars had feelings for me since we were in Junior High. Being a Senior right now, he never dated anyone at school…even if all of the girls adored him. I have the same feelings for him, only he doesn't have a clue. "Come here, Asuka." Lars murmured in my ear as he hugged me tight.

"I missed you, big guy." I laughed.

His hands slowly trailed up, and caressed my face. He leaned in and kissed me slowly, deeply. I kissed him back. Letting all of my feelings flow out.

My hands found his hair and the buttons of his shirt. His kisses went to my jaw line, down to my neck, and my shoulder.

"Need help?" he smirked and removed his shirt and black rubber shoes. Once they were gone, he kissed me again and removed my white tee. My hair was still wet, so my strands were dripping and drops of water slid down my chest.

"Sexy," he murmured against my ear as he eyed my black lace bra. My hands worked their way up his bare muscled chest. "Since when did you work out?" I raised an eyebrow and he lifted me up, towards my bed.

He hitched my skirt up and touched my black lacy underwear beneath. I felt heat rush up to my cheeks and kissed him. My hands were a tangled mess on his hair as I started to remove his belt and white shorts.

He removed my skirt in one swift movement and smirked after seeing my wet laces. His right hand slid into my hair while his other hand slid over my waist. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he unclasped my bra and pushed me lightly on the bed. He held me against him and lay down on top of her, pressing his hardness against my wet core. I moaned as he broke our kiss so he could kiss my neck and move down to my breasts. He rubbed his two thumbs against my already hard nipples and stopped.

I looked at him in confusion as he got up from the bed and walked towards the small refrigerator in my room. He opened the door and after looking inside, he grabbed a bottle of champagne and whip cream. I raised my eyebrows and laughed.

"Might as well make you more tasty than you already are," he winked and went down on top of me again. He sprayed whip cream on both my breasts and licked both of it. He went back to my lips once more, missing the taste of sweat and sweetness.

His hands moved down my body until they reached my naked legs, running up my thighs, his fingers slipping underneath the short fabric, touching the juncture of my thigh and hip. I was panting wildly as I hastily removed his boxers, wanting him inside of me sooner. The ache in my core was wet and wild. He smirked as I took in his length. He sat against the headboard and spread out his legs as I sat in front of him, pulling and tugging on his shaft. Lars brought up one hand to play with his balls as I continued to suck him off, enjoying the way he tasted on my tongue. He groaned as I started sucking him harder, his balls tightening before he gritted his teeth as he spilled his seed into her mouth. Lars moaned louder, cleaning up every drop before I released him with a soft pop and licked my lips.

He was already fully erect when he leaned in and planted yet another hot kiss on my lips. I went back to his cock and licked it more. Putting in more of his egg in me. Lars held my hair and my breasts, playing with them until he was fully satisfied. I took him in as deep as I could, and made little nibbles on his wetness. Occasionally, I looked up at Lars to see his face, and he would smile. His eyes were filled with lust and pleasure, happy that he was getting this.

I flushed as his eyes wandered my body again, a curved smile appeared on his lips as I bit my lip as he removed my black laces: the only thing that was hindering both of us now. He slid a finger into my hot canal, "You like this?" he murmured in between our kisses. My hands were all over him, his length, his ass, his chest.

"I love it, Lars," I cried out. "I love you."

Lars' eyes turned wide as he bent down to lick into my wet core, his tongue flicking and digging deep into me. He returned to my lips and kissed me faster, his lips tasting of salt and lust. Pure lust. My core was aching so badly that I wanted this now. I wanted him inside of me and I can't contain it any longer.

"Now," I pleaded while panting as my back arched, my head tilting backwards while he positioned himself into me. "Now, Lars." I cried again. "Oh shit, now. Please, fuck me. Now. Now…" I panted.

I ignored the slight pain, focusing on the pleasure of being filled up as he breathed heavily, resting his forehead on my chest, trying to deal with the feel of my hot, wet and tight around him.

I let out a loud moan of pleasure as I closed my eyes, feeling the pleasure of him inside me, thrusting deeper and deeper, my lips parted as I gasped. My hair fell on my shoulders. I felt my walls parting as his length, hard and wet, going in and out of me. Hell. He felt so good. So damn good. I reached for his face and kissed him forcefully.

His hand gripped my waist and he started thrusting himself, trying to get deep as possible while savoring the feel of me underneath and around him. I whimpered as I wrapped my legs around him, pushing himself deeper inside me. I matched his movements, meeting him, crushing into him as he moaned.

He removed his length before he came and I reached for it, filling my mouth with his wetness. He kissed me again and caressed my breasts once more. I dug my nails into his back as he nipped on them.

"You're a bad girl," he nipped my earlobe, "You look so hot you can't make me stop." He slid his thick middle finger inside of me, enjoying the way my walls convulsed helplessly around him.

"Punish me," I teased, after a few minutes of rest. My head falling back onto his shoulder as his other hand slid up and roughly massaged my breast again. I could feel my nipples hardening in response again.

Lars smiled, "Bend over, Asuka," he murmured against my lips. Desire made my eyes darker as I turned my head around and leaned over so I was over on all four, displaying my already moist cunt to him. Lars licked his lips as he fingered the wet hole before taking his finger out and sliding it over my stiff clit, enjoying the way I backed toward him, desperately needed to be filled up.

"Please," she begged again as he continued to caress my hard clit, not in any hurry to stop his punishment.

"Please what?" he teased.

"Get inside me again, please. I need you in me." Lars laughed and slapped my ass as he entered me from behind. The feel of him inside me made me cry his name out loud sexily. "Shit, Lars." I gasped.

Unable to stop himself, he let go of one waist, raised his hand and slapped my ass, causing me to jerk against him with a gasp. His other hand slid round to me clit where he started rubbing it without mercy while slapping me again.

"Lars!" I screamed as she pushed herself backward, wanting him in deeper as he continued spanking me. He leaned forward as he brought his hand once more, and bit me on the shoulder and pressed down on my clit that pushed me overboard, causing me to contract around him as I climaxed. Lars groaned as he continued to pump into me, spilling his seed until he was finished and pulled out of me with a groan as I continued to pant wildly. We were both sweating as I shifted to change position; he sat against the hardboard again and drank the champagne. I reached for his cock and wrapped both my hands around the thick, wet organ. I slid my hands up and down, tugging and pulling harder until it grew. Lars groaned and kissed my lips, giving them a taste of champagne.

I removed my hands from his hardened length and sat across from him, opening my legs and inserting a finger inside of me, teasing him. I raised one of my legs and put it over his shoulder, his eyes widening as he eyed my core. I inserted my two of my fingers and pumped faster, with liquid dripping on my sheets. I arched my back and gasped.

Lars smiled as he caressed my face, his eyes still on my wet core. He pinched my nipples and slid his fingers down to my core and grabbed my hand, only to put it in his mouth.

I laughed as he poured champagne all over me and licked me all over, biting here and there as he growled deeply. I removed my fingers again from my core, desperate for something bigger and thicker inside me. I crawled my way over to Lars, straddled him as I put either leg on both his sides, and grasped his hard cock.

I curled my hands around his organ and savored the feeling once more. Then I positioned the head of his cock against my clit. Both of us moaned when I sat down on it, my clit brushing against his pubis. Lars leaned in and kissed me, enjoying the taste of wine and lust.


End file.
